Patrick Sorenson
|path = Serial Killer Family Annihilator Abductor |mo = Varied |victims = 4 killed 2 attempted 1 assaulted |status = Deceased |actor = Reston Williams Jack McGraw |appearance = The Sandman }} "At eleven." Patrick Sorenson was a delusional serial killer and family annihilator who appeared in The Sandman. Background Patrick had originally lived in Oswego, New York, and his mother, Betty, had substance abuse problems. On February 25, 1993, when Patrick was 9-years-old, he was abducted from his bed at 10:00 PM, while Betty was passed out drunk in her car, which was parked behind their house. Patrick screamed for Betty, but she never came. Patrick was sexually abused by the man for several hours. On the next morning, at 9:00 AM, Patrick was found released in a park. Patrick told the police that he got through the ordeal by focusing on sand -- his attacker made him stare at an hourglass while the abuse went on. Patrick was told that if he stayed quiet until the sand ran out, and never cried, he wouldn't be killed. While Patrick was recovering in the hospital, Betty left a goodbye note on the kitchen table, and was never heard from again. The guilt of not being able to help Patrick was enough to make her not able to face him again. The ordeal left Patrick with a seething hatred of Betty. Patrick was put in the foster care system. The trauma of Patrick's ordeal was fused with the image of an hourglass. It led Patrick to become obsessed with time, so much so that he went on to build devices that measure it with extraordinary mathematical precision, using sand from the Seneca River. Patrick later moved back to Oswego, where he lived quietly, until 6 weeks ago -- it turned out that Betty had moved to Wichita, under an assumed name, and six weeks ago, she passed away from kidney failure. When Betty's real identity was determined, Patrick was called, as her next of kin, to identify her body. It caused him to have a psychotic breakdown, steal Betty's body from the morgue, and use her bones and teeth to make sand for his hourglasses. It was also what triggered Patrick to target families -- if Patrick was holding out hope for answers from Betty about why she didn't protect him that night in 1993, then that hope was suddenly gone. Patrick never got the apology he wanted from Betty, so he set out to try to set up a scenario where Betty apologizes to him and admits her weakness in failing to protect him, targeting a mother to use as a surrogate for Betty, by killing the husband to get him out of the way, and kidnapping the couple's only child, and telling the mother that she has 11 hours to comply, or the child dies. The Sandman One night, Patrick breaks into the residence of the Brewer family with the intention of abducting the son Ronnie. First, he goes to the parents' bedroom, kills the father Jim, and puts glue and sand in the parents' eyes. Afterwards, Patrick goes to Ronnie's bedroom and proceeds to abduct him. While doing so, Ronnie yells out for his mother. The mother Lyla hears his screams and tries to find him, but due to Patrick putting glue and sand in her eyes, she is unable to see. She finds her husband dead, gets his blood on her hands, and stumbles around the upstairs floor to find Ronnie. Patrick confronts her, just as she slips and fatally hits her head on a table placed by Patrick to prevent her from falling down the stairs. The next day, in Patrick's hideout, he puts sand from a bowl into a small bag, as a skull sits in an incinerator. Off-screen, Patrick strangles Ronnie to death and dumps his body where it is found by authorities. Later, he watches the news of Ronnie's body being found. Then, he turns off the television and proceeds to target another child. Patrick spies on Josie Zumwalt from his car and waits for the right moment to abduct her. The following night, after Josie's parents Luke and Ellie go to bed, Patrick proceeds to their bedroom, killing Luke and putting glue and sand in the parents' eyes. After Patrick abducts Josie, he goes back to the parents' bedroom, where a conscious Ellie tries to get to Josie and finds Luke dead. Patrick promptly knocks out Ellie, then takes Josie to his hideout. Later, he retrieves a tooth and puts it along with the other teeth taken from Betty. While Patrick looks at his collection of hourglasses and places one upside-down, Josie begs him not to hurt her. Afterwards, Patrick changes channels on the television while Josie asks why he abducted her, adding that she didn't do anything to him and doesn't understand anything. This frustrates Patrick, who takes Josie to another room and locks her in there while ignoring her protests. He then proceeds to turn his hourglasses upside-down compulsively. Later, Patrick spots a live news report announcing Ellie's intention to broadcast a message to Josie in an hour. An hour later, as Ellie gives her message with Patrick watching, he projects Betty's image onto Ellie. Afterwards, Patrick goes to the room where he is holding Josie captive, and gives her a phone, instructing her to call her mother. While Ellie talks to Josie on the speaker, Patrick projects Betty's voice onto Ellie's. However, during the phone conversation, Ellie accidentally says Josie's name, causing Patrick to take the phone away from Josie and lock her in. Patrick becomes frustrated and yells out that they are all lies as he throws the phone to the ground, destroying it. He then grabs a hammer and goes to the other room to kill Josie, but finds Rossi and Morgan. Rossi holds Patrick at gunpoint and orders him to drop the hammer, but Patrick furiously charges at Rossi, who shoots him twice. He falls back into the shelves holding his hourglasses, breaking every single one of them. As he succumbs to his wounds, his face is sprinkled in falling sand from the shattered hourglasses. Modus Operandi Though Patrick attacked families, he was specifically targeting the mothers and children with the intention of not killing them, with the fathers being killed to eliminate immediate threats. He would break into their homes at night, walk into the parents' bedrooms, and slash the fathers' throats with a blade while they were sleeping, then glue their eyes shut post-mortem. Then, he would glue the mothers' eyes shut while they were sleeping as well, then sprinkle sand taken from the Seneca River all over their faces. Afterwards, Patrick would abduct the children, taking the time to let the mothers wake up at the sound of the children screaming and stumble around blindly first. When Lyla Brewer was accidentally killed as a result of being blinded, Patrick killed her son Ronnie by strangling him, then dumped his body in a different location. His signature was leaving hourglasses in the victim's homes that contained sand from the Pawnee River, as well as bone fragments and tooth enamel taken from Betty's body. Profile The unsub is a white male aged in his early to mid-30s who is intelligent, well-organized, and meticulous. He was initially profiled as a traditional family annihilator seeking to wipe out entire families in his attacks. While most family annihilators are quick and ruthless, this unsub prolongs the suffering of his victims. He kills in stages: the father dies first, the mother second, and the child last. The mother seems to be the primary target of his rage as she is forced to endure a sense of helplessness for a maximum of an hour while the child is in danger. Despite the savagery of his attacks, the unsub is a psychological sadist who does not derive gratification from inflicting physical pain, but from observing the panic in his victims. This suggests something happened in the unsub's childhood when he felt unprotected, possibly his own mother turning a blind eye to either a real or a perceived danger. By placing both sand and glue in the parent's eyes, he is symbolically blinding them as punishment. The fact that Ellie Zumwalt survived her injuries may either discourage the unsub and make him more cautious or infuriate him and spur him to attack again with increased violence. It was later revealed in the investigation that the unsub was not seeking to wipe out entire families like a traditional family annihilator, since the deaths of Lyla and Ronnie Brewer were unplanned. He also left Ellie Zumwalt alive, as he wanted her to do something for him later. Known Victims *2016: **September 9: The Brewer family ***Jim Brewer ***Lyla Brewer ***Ronnie Brewer **September 10: ***The Zumwalt family ****Luke Zumwalt ****Ellie Zumwalt ****Josie Zumwalt ***David Rossi Appearances *Season Eleven **The Sandman Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Family Annihilators Category:Psychotics Category:Deceased Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Abductors